Promises, Promises
by EggSalad
Summary: Jonathan fights a losing battle.


Promises, Promises  
By EggSalad  
  
Summary: Jonathan fights a losing battle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters depicted in this story. I'm just borrowing them for awhile. Nor am I getting any sort of monetary gain from the writing of this story.  
  
Author's Note: Once again, thanks to my beta, Annie. Also, thanks to my reviewers from my first story. My only regret is that I think I lost those reviews, as I uploaded a new version of the story to fix some mistakes that were bothering me. Gah.

* * *

"Uncle Jon," Alex sang out, banging on the bedroom door. There was a pained silence from within. Alex paused, cocking his head to one side and pressing his ear against the door. Was that - ah, yes, so it was - faint and muffled curses. Alex smirked and resumed banging.  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake! Stop that bloody racket!"  
  
"Uncle Jon!" Alex yelled persistently, and began to kick the door, as well.  
  
"Alex, I swear to you, if you don't stop that this instant I'll kill you!"  
  
"No, you won't," Alex scoffed, "Dad would kick your ass."  
  
"You think I'm frightened of your father, old mum? Ha! I've stood up to cursed mummies and reincarnated whores and nasty little pygmy things. Oh, no, my lad, there's very little I'm frightened of."  
  
"I think you're lying." Alex peered through the keyhole. He could just make out a blanket-covered lump that appeared to be clutching its head.  
  
"Are you calling me a coward?" Jonathan's voice rose an octave.  
  
"Aren't you one?"  
  
"Well, yes," Jonathan agreed. "But that's not generally something one wants to hear first thing in the morning."  
  
"Where were you last night?" Alex jiggled the door knob impatiently.  
  
"I was celebrating," Jonathan said with dignity, "the fact that this family has once again saved the world from utter annihilation."  
  
"Not to mention that you've now got a diamond the size of your head," Alex said slyly.  
  
"Yes, that too," admitted Jonathan. Alex kicked the door again. "Bloody hell!" Jonathan burst out. "What do you want!?"  
  
"I want to do something with you."  
  
"Haven't you had enough excitement lately?"  
  
"I want to do something fun," Alex said. "Go to the zoo, or something. You know, normal stuff. And you promised you'd take me."  
  
"When did I do that?"  
  
"In Izzy's balloon on the way home."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Didn't."  
  
"Did."  
  
"Didn't."  
  
"Did."  
  
Didn't."  
  
"Did."  
  
"Didn't."  
  
"Uncle Jon! Pleeeease?"  
  
There was a long suffering silence from the bedroom.  
  
"I don't suppose your mum and dad could take you," Jonathan suggested hopefully.  
  
"They haven't come out of their room yet," Alex replied smugly. There was another sigh from the bedroom.  
  
"You'll notice that I haven't come out of my room yet, either," Jonathan pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't threaten to send me away to school if I 'so much as breathe on that damn door before tea time.'"  
  
"I'm going to kill your father, Alex," a suffering Jonathan said.  
  
"He's a lot bigger than you."  
  
"I'll manage, somehow."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Won't."  
  
"Will."  
  
"Won't."  
  
"Will."  
  
"Won't!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Please, Alex, just let me die in peace!" Jonathan cried out. Alex, who had several years of experience with Uncle Jon, merely kicked the door again.  
  
"It's not my fault you decided to get plastered last night and forgot all about me."  
  
"I didn't - I didn't forget all about you -" Jonathan spluttered.  
  
"You did," Alex asserted. "You promised to take me somewhere today and you completely forgot."  
  
"Bloody hell!" was the despairing cry from the bedroom. Alex, sensing his uncle's will weakening, began to methodically kick the door again.  
  
Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.  
  
There was a thud from inside the room, as though someone had gotten tangled up in sheets and fallen out of bed.  
  
"D'you want some breakfast before we go, Uncle Jon? Bacon and eggs? It's a nice, bright day outside, so we'll probably be gone for awhile."  
  
"I hate you, Alex."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Rick and Evy, listening from the safety of their bedroom a few doors down, looked at each other.  
  
"Jonathan didn't promise anything of the kind," mused Evy.  
  
"I didn't think so," Rick said, entertained, "but I wasn't sure."  
  
"Almost makes me feel sorry for Jonathan."  
  
"Almost."  
  
End  



End file.
